Image forming apparatuses equipped with a photosensitive body cartridge that is detachable from an apparatus body of the image forming apparatus exist. The photosensitive body cartridge is capable of accommodating a developing cartridge storing toner therein. The photosensitive body cartridge is configured to be attached to and detached from the apparatus body while accommodating the developing cartridge therein.
During an image forming operation, a sheet is generally conveyed toward a photosensitive body. Therefore, a pair of registration rollers is disposed in the apparatus body. In the image forming apparatus, in order to keep the pair of registration rollers out of the way of the attaching/detaching operation of the photosensitive body cartridge with respect to the apparatus body, one of the pair of registration rollers is disposed on the photosensitive body cartridge and the other of the pair of registration rollers is disposed on the apparatus body.
Bearing members for supporting the one of the pair of registration rollers rotatably are attached on the photosensitive body cartridge of the image forming apparatus. The one of the pair of registration rollers is rotatably supported by the bearing members.
Upon the attachment of the photosensitive body cartridge to the apparatus body, the one of the pair of registration rollers comes into contact with the other of the pair of registration rollers. As both registration rollers rotate under this condition, a sheet is conveyed toward the photosensitive body.
In the above-described photosensitive body cartridge, an outside diameter of the one of the pair of registration rollers is narrowed partially at each end portion thereof, and the bearing members support the narrowed portions of the one of the pair of registration rollers, respectively.